


Ousted to the Winds

by Moonlight_Talon



Series: To the Winds [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Allegiances (Windclan), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ShadowClan (Warriors), Spiritual, WindClan (Warriors), loners, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Talon/pseuds/Moonlight_Talon
Summary: Windclan is driven out of the moor by Shadowclan. Battered and beaten, Tallstar makes the most difficult choice of his life; to abandon the moor, and search for new lands for their clan to call home. Will this forced migration be the end of Windclan? Will they be destroyed and lost to time, or will they find their promise land? Follow Windclan's journey through the many trials and tribulations they face along the path as they struggle with the loss of their home, meeting old friends and new foes in the winds of change.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: To the Winds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Ousted

It was a clear night. The late-night sky was devoid of clouds, allowing for the moon's brilliant light shine from overhead to bathe all those underneath its glow and all the stars twinkled up in the heavens above. The crickets were chirping with great vigor, and the fireflies were popping up and slowly disappearing in the dark in the field not too far from here. A light breeze gently swayed the tall grass back and forth, keeping the warm but waning heat of Greenleaf from being unbearable. For any cat, there were only two words that could describe such a perfect night: Beautiful and tranquil.

Given the current circumstances the black and white tom found himself in, this was not the case.

The moon had just reached its peak when the chaos began. A bloodcurdling screech tore through the peaceful night, and shortly after the howls of battle erupted from the center of their camp. Then the scents began to overpower his senses. Blood, fear, the moor, and the marshes mixed with one another and it became clear who was their aggressor: Shadowclan. Among the raging battle, one could see the silhouettes of the fallen from both sides. It wasn't before long that he found himself in the heart of the battle, and it was quite clear who was losing this fight. He called out an order of retreat, head to Mothermouth he yelled. As they ran from their camp, the howls of victory got quieter and quieter until they could be heard no longer. The battle had been lost, his clan battered and beaten, and without a home.

That is all Tallstar could remember from the battle, and here he found himself at the edge of the Thunderpath, reunited with those that were able to escape the Shadowclan onslaught.

"Tallstar" A lean black tom slowly walked up to his leader. "I've counted us up and we are missing five of our clanmates," He looked back at the survivors, "I fear that they were lost in the battle."

"Let us hope that isn't the case Deadfoot." Tallstar sighed, looking back in the direction of their camp. "Who are we missing?"

"From what I've heard, we've lost Aspenfall, Plumclaw, Appledawn, Ryestalk, and Stoneclaw."

"Have Onewhisker and Mudclaw returned from scouting yet?"

Deadfoot shook his head. "Not yet." He now turned to his leader, "Anything you need me to do?"

"Checkup with Barkface and see how he and the wounded are fairing," Tallstar then pointed at the cuts that covered the left side of the toms face, "and get those cuts checked up, we can't afford to take unnecessary risks."

Deadfoot simply nodded and began to walk towards the makeshift medicine den.

Silence filled the night sky now as he focused his senses in the direction of their ancestral home. Taking a deep breath in, he let the cool Greenleaf air fill his body, and then a swift exhale. _It has been many seasons since I was entrusted with the safety and security of my clan, the hope that I would lead them with faith and vigor, yet here we are, run out of our territory, run out of our very homes._ The black and white tom looked down at the ground now, silence once again taking over him and his surroundings, his mind focused on the severity of their situation. _Shadowclan often shows no mercy, if we are missing those five cats, it is likely that they are dead._ He sighed once more. _Starclan willing_ , _they'll appear before the scouting party returns._

Tallstar sat there, looking towards the camp, hoping that even one of the missing five would appear.

He waited, the moon slowly waning, but none appeared.

It wasn't before long he could hear movement coming from behind. He turned around to see Onewhisker and Mudclaw trotting up to him.

"You're back," He met their eyes with a tired gaze, "Did your scouting prove successful?"

"We found somewhere that might be good for the rest during the day," Onewhisker dipped his head to his leader, "It's a bit of a walk alongside the Thunderpath, past the Highstones."

"It's no den in the fields, but it'll be easier to defend if we are being pursued," Mudclaw added, soon turning to the direction of the clan. "Should we start preparing to move out?"

"I believe it would be best if we did," Tallstar rose to his paws, "inform Deadfoot to get everyone ready to move," He looked at Mudclaw, "You and Deadfoot will be leading the group, while Onewhisker and I guard our rears."

The two warriors nodded and began moving in the direction of the large crowd of cats, movement becoming more and more evident as they prepared to move out.

As they began to travel, Tallstar's amber eyes gazed over the group of his clanmates. The wounds inflicted upon his clan were both visible and in their minds. Many of his clanmates were hurt in the ambush, fighting tooth and claw for their homes, and few even lost their very lives. _Aspenfall, Plumclaw, Appledawn, Ryestalk, Stoneclaw._ He mentally recited the names of the cats who were not accounted for in the aftermath of their defeat. _Some of these cats were not even warriors, but our elders. To think that Shadowclan would stoop so low to kill those that could not defend themselves._ He once again looked at his clan, his eyes falling upon the young warrior Thrushwing. _Her and Stoneclaw were so excited when they had completed their exams, just as I had been many seasons ago, only to have that newfound joy stolen away on by the brutality of Shadowclan._ He sighed now. _For now, we need safety, then we will decide what comes next._

As they walked, the sounds of nature and the worry for his clan allowed him to keep a clear mind in this time of turmoil.

…

Though the walk was long it was still dark, the moon was at its lowest, ready to usher in a new dawn.

Soon enough, the row of displaced Windclan cats came to a halt.

"We must be here." Onewhisker simply said.

Tallstar nodded, beginning to walk to the front, meeting Mudclaw there.

"It lacks the comforts of our home back on the moor, but its better than sitting out in the elements." Mudclaw used his tail to point at a tunnel underneath a Thunderpath.

"I understand." Tallstar gave a quick smile before turning to the rest of the clan. "I know it has been a rough night for all of us, but let us rest our weary paws here." There were a few grunts of displeasure of their "new" home, but few would pass up the opportunity to rest.

"It reeks, but it will make it difficult for Shadowclan scouts to find our scent here." Deadfoots nose twitched. He then turned to Tallstar. "What needs to be done?"

"After everyone has had a bit of time to rest, ask around for volunteers for the first hunting party," He then looked at the tunnel entrance, "I will stand the first watch until the sun is high."

Deadfoot simply nodded, and the two of them walked towards the tunnel entrance, splitting at the entrance where Tallstar began his watch. There, he began to mull over the thoughts that roamed around in his mind.

 _It has been many seasons since my return to Windclan, since I returned to my family, my home._ His eyes were focused on the slowly descending moon, beginning to shine over them. _I remember the times where it was just Jake and I… I miss those days where it was us against whatever the stars fated for us to encounter._ _I wonder if he sometimes thinks about me, how I am fairing._ These warm memories soon brought a pang to his chest. _The last gathering, there was one cat from Thunderclan's ranks that was a mirror image of Jake, I almost mistook him for my old friend._ He chuckled to himself. _I am certain that he has Jakes blood coursing through him, his posture and his demeanor radiates from him… if he is half the cat Jake is, he'll be one of the finest warriors in all the clans._

"Tallstar." A soft-spoken voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Barkface, a long-time friend of Tallstar. "I've finished checking up on everyone else, 'cept you."

"I'm fine." Tallstar told the medicine cat.

"If that is true, this shouldn't take more than a moment." Barkface began to survey his leader's body for wounds. "You may have more lives than all of us, but it doesn't mean you need to expose yourself to unnecessary infections."

"How are you faring?" Tallstar asked as Barkface finished up his search.

"Things could be better." The brown tom admitted. "I was lucky to get out of there unscathed with as many herbs as I could."

"How's everyone else doing?"

"A lot of us are quite shaken up." Barkface sighed. "Thrushwing is in a bad shape, but with some time and Starclan's blessing, she'll make it."

"Let us hope that we can at least get some rest." Tallstar continued to survey the area outside the tunnel. "As long as we have faith in Starclan, I feel that things will turn for the better."

"Everything happens for a reason." Barkface yawned now, his short tail extending with his yawn. "The path our clan is guided by both you and Starclan, it won't be too much longer before things fall into place."

With a smile, Tallstar turned to his friend. "You should get some rest, it's going to be a long day for all of us."

"You should too after your done with your guard." Barkface now turned away from his leader. "Stay safe."

"You as well." The tall tom concluded their conversation.

 _The path of our clan is guided by both Starclan and I, but what if Starclan is no longer on our side?_ As quickly as that thought appeared he shook his head, rebuking those very thoughts. _No, our ancestors wouldn't so easily abandon us._ _I have to keep this clan together, regardless of how foggy the path is. To guide this clan through these difficult times is why Heatherstar selected me to lead all those seasons ago, why Starclan entrusted me with nine lives, to lead our clan with faith and courage._ He steeled his thoughts. _If Shadowclan is pursuing us, I shall fight with the strength and bravery of my five remaining lives._

Tallstar looked up to morning sky, stars fading away as the sun continued to rise. The long-tailed black and white leader could only hope his ancestors would send a sign, no matter how big or small, anything to guide them during their hour of need. As he sat there, he could feel the breeze push onto him, from the direction of the High Stones

Change was in the winds, and all the could do was hope for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windclan Allegiances
> 
> Leader
> 
> Tallstar-black-and-white tom, very long tail with amber eyes
> 
> Deputy
> 
> Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw with green eyes
> 
> Medicine Cat
> 
> Barkface-short-tailed brown tom with yellow eyes
> 
> Warriors
> 
> Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes
> 
> Apprentice: Webpaw- wiry dark gray tabby tom and hazel eyes
> 
> Tornear- Gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes
> 
> Apprentice: Runningpaw- Wiry light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes
> 
> Onewhisker- Small, lean, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Whitepaw- Small white she-cat with pale green eyes
> 
> Thrushwing: Tortoiseshell with pale brown fur with pale blue eyes
> 
> Sorrelheart- Gray and brown she-cat with hazel eyes
> 
> Pigeonwing- Dark gray tom with white patches with amber eyes
> 
> Queens
> 
> Ashfoot- Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes
> 
> Kit: Eaglekit- Gray tom-kit with greenish-blue eyes
> 
> Morningflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes
> 
> Elders
> 
> Stagleap- Huge stocky broad-shoulder dark brown tom with amber eyes
> 
> Hickorynose- Brown tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Flight

The night sky was clear, the distant white orb shining down upon everything that basked in its presence. A breeze gently brushed upon all on the field, tall grass swaying back and forth, and the sounds of crickets and grasshopper chirping in the darkness, giving life to the once quiet field. The distant hoots of owls could be heard, but none graced the field nearby with their presence this night. The silence was broken when a monster would roar above their shelter.

Tallstar found himself laying in the makeshift den in the tunnel. He got up slowly, feeling the moss in his bedding and taking in the scents that were undoubtedly the tunnel. Just as he was getting ready to return to his slumber, the echoing of pained howls could be heard.

As swift as the wind, he rose from his moss bedding and as he left the den, under the overwhelming scent of the tunnels, the trace tang of blood mixed with the swamp could be tasted.

 _They've found us!_ Tallstars eyes widened as he began to run towards the sounds of fighting. Reaching the forefront of the battle, he could see his fellow clanmates fighting tooth and claw to repel the Shadowclan aggressors.

"There are too many of them!" The voice of his deputy rang. "We are going to be overrun!"

"We must fight on, for the fallen! For Starclan! For Stoneclaw!" A wounded Thrushwing flung herself at the horde of Shadowclans forces, disappearing from his sight.

In the edges of his eyes, he could see the line breaking. "Steadfast Windclan, we will prevail!" Tallstar attempted to rally the remaining warriors to no success.

To his left, Deadfoot was tackled the ground, a short fight ensuing before going limp. To his right, Onewhisker was dragging his bloodied apprentice from the battle, while Mudclaw attempted to hold off a larger tom.

Howls of pain and screeches of grief-stricken cats echoed throughout the tunnel. Looking around him, he could see the bodies of both full-fledged warriors and apprentices fresh out of the nursery splayed about. Crimson pooled beside and beneath the bodies of those that had fallen.

"This is your doing Tallstar, resisting the rule of your betters." A coarse voice called out to him. From the light entering the tunnel, he could see the silhouette of a cat with a broken tail casually strolled forward to him. "You are a weak and pathetic leader, incapable of providing for your clan." Brokenstar spat, two larger cats joining him at his side. "Once I am done with you, the rest of the clans will submit to my absolute authority willingly or by force… now die!" The tom jumped onto him and after a quick struggle, everything turned to black.

…

Jolted awake from his rest, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and a chill ran down his spine. He swiftly exited the makeshift den, a quick glance confirmed that his clan was fine and going about its daily activities. A sigh of relief came from Tallstar as he sat down, knowing that his clan was still safe.

Windclan had been here for seven sunrises since they had been run out of their camp, their home. Although the conditions of this tunnel were rough, the clan was surviving. Many of the warriors were attempting to find a sense of schedule within this tunnel, from finding time to train their apprentices outside the tunnel to search for appropriate hunting grounds. Barkface tended to the wounded and attempted to ensure that none of the elders or queens got sick, despite the limits put upon him.

He began to walk through the camp made of several makeshift dens, his clanmates giving a quick nod to their leader as he passed by. As he got closer to the exit of the tunnel, the warm and musty air was slowly replaced by a dry but cool breeze.

 _Leaf-fall is upon us, it will not be too much longer before leaf-bare is upon us._ Tallstar looked around, some of the surrounding trees leaves already changing hues. _This could bode ill for us_.

"Good morning Tallstar." The familiar voice of Barkface was heard, and he turned to meet his gaze.

"Morning to you too my friend." He replied, waiting for the medicine cat to come to his side. "Care for a walk?"

"If you are willing to accompany me during my duties, then sure." Barkface simply nodded in approval.

The two began to walk away from the tunnel entrance, the two simply enjoyed the sounds around them, from the sounds of birds chirping to the streams gentle flow nearby. The breeze swayed the branches on the trees high above and rustled leaves

"How have you been holding up?" Barkface asked whilst sniffing a tall yellow plant.

"Things could be worse," Tallstar replied honestly, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area. "We are lucky that there is a fair amount of prey around here."

"It is." Barkface simply agreed, now harvesting the plant. "I worry for the health of our elders, I fear that the conditions that we are living in may be harsher on them than it is on us."

"It won't get any better now that leaf-fall has begun." Tallstar nodded in agreement, now looking at the medicine cat. "Have you received any signs or visions from our ancestors?"

"I have not." Barkface looked towards his friend. "Although their silence is not unusual, it is unsettling during these trying times." The medicine cat continued to neatly pack the herbs on a leaf.

"If only our ancestors would share some wisdom with us, to help us onto the right path." Tallstar sighed, taking a seat next to the tom. "I know many of the clan's warriors are longing to return to the moor, wishing to exact vengeance on those that have driven us out." He looked down now, his eyes focusing on the stream ahead of them. "The risk is too great, I fear that with leaf-bare coming, we will have little time to rebuild and even less time to heal from the blood spilled, and if we fail, leaf-bare will surely be the end of our clan."

"I understand." Barkface picked up the herbs, beginning to walk back to the tunnel. "Should we wait out leaf-bare in the tunnel?"

"No." Tallstar shook his head. "It serves its purpose now, but I know that if we try to stay put here, either Shadowclan or something else will find us." Getting up, he padded up alongside the medicine cat. "I think we are missing something."

"Perhaps." The brown toms short tail twitched. "What are your thoughts?"

"Do you believe that this is punishment for something? Have we caught the ire of our ancestors?"

Barkface shook his head. "Whenever our ancestors intend to punish us, the stars send ill omens before punishment."

"Could we have missed the signs?" Tallstar clenched his teeth.

"We might have." Barkface looked up as if he was thinking about potential omens. "Have you noticed anything out of place in the past few sunrises?"

"I'm not sure." Tallstar's brow furled. "But I think we should think about the possibility of the signs we may have looked over, after all, our ancestors never were straightforward with their guidance."

"Very well." Barkface nodded in agreement, looking straight ahead. "When should we discuss our findings?"

Tallstar looked up, to see that it was a bit past sun high. "Let us meet tonight, around the time the sun goes down."

Barkface nodded, and the rest of the walk was quiet, for the two had begun to mull over the potential signs they might have come across.

…

The day goes by slowly but smoothly. At dusk, Deadfoot reports in, telling Tallstar the many happenings in the clan, from the clan's minor adjustments to life to the flaring of tempers between agitated cats.

Although he should've been diverting his full attention to the deputy, Tallstar was only half-listening, for there are other things on his mind.

_Starclan had been silently for many days before we got run out, and have been silent even after we were run out. Certainly, the stars must have revealed their signs, perhaps—_

"Tallstar?" The deputy snapped the older tom out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I am, just thinking about some thoughts." Tallstar smiled at his former apprentice, straightening his back.

Although Deadfoot did not seem too convinced, he did not question his former mentors' response. "To conclude my report, the night guard has been posted, hopefully, it will be another silent night."

"Ah, very good." Tallstar nodded his head. "If anything occurs, make sure to tell me."

Deadfoot simply dipped his head and left the den.

 _I hope it is another quiet night, for the sake of the clan._ He relaxed now, laying down on the moss bedding. _Starclan has always been obscure with their will, and what they wish us to do._ He sighed now, closing his eyes. _Was it the will of Starclan for us to be run out? That can't be it… unless…_ Tallstars ears perked up now and his eyes opened wide. _Unless Shadowclan was the sign! It is the only explanation why Starclan would allow their atrocity to occur without a single warning us!_ This sense of clarity made the leader jump to his paws, as he began to pace around his den. _The winds at our backs on our way to the tunnel, as if they were beckoning us away from the moor and away from the Fourtrees… but what could it mean? Perhaps if I explain my thoughts to Barkface, he can help me interpret these potential signs._

Tallstar walked out of his den, heading towards the makeshift medicine cat den. When he entered, he could see Barkface redressing a wound on Runningpaw's flank.

"There we go, make sure that it stays on overnight this time, or it won't heal correctly." Barkface told the apprentice.

"I will! Thanks again Barkface!" The apprentice rushed out of the medicine den, dipping his head to Tallstar as he passed.

"Ah, Tallstar." Barkface warmly greeted his leader. "Did you have any luck interpreting any potential signs?"

"I believe I did." Tallstar nodded. "I would like to have this conversation in private, outside the tunnel should provide sufficient privacy."

"Very well, let me finish up here and I'll meet you outside."

Tallstar nodded and headed towards the tunnel exit. There he saw Tornear and Sorrelheart, each standing at a different corner of the exit. They simply gave a nod of acknowledgment as he walked by. He returned a nod and began to walk up the hill next to the tunnel entrance and there he awaited the medicine cat.

There he sat, observing the moons slow ascension from hiding in the earth, moving into the sky. Directly opposite of the moon was the suns slow descent into the ground, slumbering until the next dawn.

"Alright Tallstar, what interpretations did you make from the past few days?" Barkface asked, sitting beside the leader.

"This might sound crazy, and a bit insane, but hear me out." Tallstar began, his tail swaying with the wind. "I believe that the sign was Shadowclan."

"Shadowclan? As the sign sent by Starclan?" Barkface's brows scrunched up, clearly perplexed by Tallstar's idea. "I don't know about that."

"I know it sounds outlandish but think about it, Starclan would have never allowed Shadowclan to committed such atrocities against another clan, unless it was to push us towards something greater."

"Something greater? Like what?" Barkface asked, still confused with Tallstar's line of reasoning.

"I don't know what Starclan has planned for us, but this is simply the first step." Tallstar looked at Barkface. "The moor is no longer our home, the stars have deemed it so."

"If it is not our home any longer, then where is our home? Where will we go?"

Tallstar went silent when questioned. He stood tall and closed his eyes. _Starclan if you can hear me, give me anything to guide us to our new home._ A pregnant moment passed, the anticipation was palpable. _Was I wrong, are we not to leave?_ Then the sign revealed itself to him and him alone, a faint breeze pushed onto him, colder than any breeze, and he let the winds guide him. He turned until he could no longer feel the cold breeze, but felt a warmth of familiarity and hope.

"That is the way to our new home." He opened his eyes and turned to Barkface, the medicine cats yellow eyes widened with surprise as if he finally understood Tallstar's reasoning. "The winds will guide us on the path to our new home."

…

The two returned to the tunnel, the moon only having moved slightly higher than it had been when they left. When he got to the center of the tunnel, he jumped onto an elevated ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here, beneath the ledge of the tunnel!" Tallstar called out, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel.

Slowly, the cats of his clan gathered in front of the ledge. There was widespread chatter of rumor, and the anticipation was nearly tangible. Some believed that they would be returning home to fight their aggressors, others feared the clan's end. Tallstar let them finish their conversations, silence soon enveloping them all. Then he broke the silence.

"We have been run out of our territory, our homes for the past seven sunrises, it seemed that our ancestors silently allowed to happen. I silently believed that our ancestors had wished to punish us. On this very nightfall, the seventh moonrise, I learned that this was not the case, for the signs were all around me to find."

A few whispers could be heard from the clan. More speculation of what is to come.

"The path that Starclan has planned for us has become as clear as the waters in the stream." He looked down to his clan. "The moor is no longer our home."

With that statement, the clan burst into outrage.

"The moor is no longer our home?" One outraged voice called out.

"Our kin died defending the camp, and you just want to abandon it!" Another yowled.

The bristled mottled dark brown pelt of Mudclaw pushed its way to the front. "Abandon our home? After the losses we faced you expect us to run with our tails between our legs? Do you think us cowards, not strong enough to take back our homes?" He now looked back to the clan "Have you considered that our ancestors have been silent because they have abandoned us for our inability to defend ourselves? That our only path to redemption is to fight those that have wronged us?"

There were nods of agreement in response to Mudclaw's statement.

"I have," Tallstar responded in a bold, but calm manner. "I have considered that Starclan's silence might have been due to some punishment for some misdeed we have done, but in their silence, I saw their message." He stood up; his pelt as smooth as the night sky. "Our clan has been through many trials and tribulations, and through each our faith in our ancestors has helped us prevail time and time again." His amber eyes now fell onto Mudclaw. "I understand your rage against those that have wronged us, but furthering the blood spilled between Windclan and Shadowclan solves nothing."

"I don't like the idea of abandoning our home, but if our ancestors have deemed that now is the time for us to leave, we should trust in our ancestors, and trust in our leader."

With most of the initial outrage now calming down, more eyes fell onto Mudclaw. With a growl, backed down and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Have faith in Starclan, for they walk alongside us through prosperity and through strife." He smiled at the rest of his clan. "They will guide us to our sanctuary."


	3. Respite

It had been nine sunrises since they began their travel away from their old home. The journey had been slow going due to travel having been restricted at night to avoid the monsters which seemed to be most active in the day. In the sky, the reddish-orange hue of the sky was waning as it was beginning to be overtaken by the cool dark-blue night sky, the moon slowly rising. The white orb was nearing its fullest.

_It would be time for the gathering soon._ He sighed, his tail swishing with thought. _I wonder what if the other clans will wonder where we have gone? How will Brokenstar glorify his conquest? How will he tell everyone that we have lost everything spare our lives?_

"Tallstar!" A white she-cat approached the leader, dipping her head once she got in front of him. "Deadfoot and Barkface need to talk to you at the front."

"I'll head there immediately." Tallstar returned the nod, soon walking to the front.

Walking through the crowd of resting cats, he could hear whispers from among the clan. Some cats whispered to one another about their hope mixed with anxiousness for this journey, whereas others were still reasonably disgruntled about being run out of the moor which had once been their home. As he got closer, he could hear the worried murmurs between his deputy and the medicine cat.

"What is the matter?" Tallstar asked, sitting in front of the two cats.

"Well, I was explaining to Barkface that I think we should head to the highstones that touch Silverpelt over there." Lifting his lame paw to point towards the incline ahead of them, from here it looked like a row of teeth reading itself to gnaw at the sky itself. "Heading there would lead us away from the twolegplace, and it looks like we would run into less of the twolegs and their monsters."

"Traveling towards those highstones may get us away from the twolegs and all their dens, I don't think that is the path we should take just yet." Barkface shook his head. "I believe that we should settle nearby for the leaf-bare." The brown medicine cat pointed towards several patches of trees next to the many lands that were akin to the barns that were at the moor. "Morningflower is undoubtedly close to kitting," He began, his eyes with concern, "and I worry for Eaglekit's health, he still hasn't grown out of his kit fur yet," Barkface began, looking back at the crowd of cats, "if you combine that with the scarcity of prey that usually accompanies leaf-bare"

Both the leader and the deputy's eyes widened at that statement. "How close is Morningflower to kitting?" Tallstar asked, looking at his medicine cat.

"If I had to make a rough guess? At the latest she has until the next claw moon."

"I believe Barkface has the right idea." Tallstar looked at Deadfoot. "We don't know how heavy the snowfall will be this leaf-bare."

"I can't say I agree with you Tallstar, my concerns lie with how close we are to the twolegs." His eyes shifted to the large dens made of stone and wood. "If we are discovered, Starclan knows what the twolegs might do to us."

"The twolegs won't be much of a problem until green-leaf." The black and white leader assured the lame-pawed deputy. "Plus, there is a chance that the barns will house prey that will help us survive the cold season."

Deadfoot looked thoughtful for a moment, then he responded. "I can see the reason behind that, but I still dislike how close we will be to the twolegs." He stood up and began to walk towards the clan.

As the black tom passed by the leader, Tallstar spoke. "Gather everyone up Deadfoot, I will tell them of our plan for the leaf-bare."

The deputy nodded and headed towards the clan. In a matter of moments, cats of the clan were gathered around him, all silently awaiting the words their leader had for them.

"As I'm sure as you are all aware, leaf-bare is rapidly approaching." Tallstars amber eyes surveyed his clan, many seemed thinner than they had before. "That is why I have decided that we must find temporary shelter so that we may have a better chance to survive what may be our most trying leaf-bare."

There was chatter amongst the clan at this news, the worry of leaf-bare, and the concerns of temporary settlement.

"Onewhisker, Mudclaw, Whitepaw, Webpaw, and Sorrelheart," He looked at each one of the cats as he called out their name. "We will scout ahead of the treelines ahead, Deadfoot ensures everyone remains hidden in the shrubbery while we are gone."

Tallstar began to walk towards the open field, the warriors he selected silently followed along. They stalked through the grass as the sky continued to darken until the sun finally was out of sight, the moon providing the only light they needed. As the scouting party drew closer to the treeline, crowds of sheep huddled off in the distance could be seen.

"Are those… clouds?" Whitepaw tilted her head whilst pointing her paw towards the woolly hill.

Onewhisker turned his head to see and chuckled. "No, those are just sheep, they provide some of the best bedding."

"For you maybe." Sorrelhearts ear twitched, tilting her head towards Onewhisker. "Laying on wool makes my fur itch."

"These barns have many animals beside the sheep, like cows, chickens, and horses." He soon found himself remembering the good times he had in his youth, how it was just him, Jake, and the stars, and also those along the way. "Twolegs seem fond of these animals for some reason."

"Why don't the animals just leave?" Webpaw trotted up next to the leader, tilting his head in confusion. "Surely they don't enjoy being kept by the twolegs, I know I wouldn't."

"They might," Tallstar scrunched his eyebrows, trying to think of a response to the apprentice's question. "It might be because they like twolegs, or maybe its because it's the only life they know."

"They choose a life of easy comforts," Mudclaw told his opinion, voice gruff, "almost like kittypets."

Tallstar was about to question the meaning behind Mudclaw's remark but decided to drop it as they reached the tree line. "Alright, let's check around, wouldn't want to accidentally settle in a fox den or the abode of a badger."

The warriors nodded, cautiously walking forward whereas the apprentices seemed eager to explore.

"Doesn't smell like anything has been here at all." Webpaw sniffed around, his eyes focused on the ground.

"If you don't smell anything, you need to get your nose checked," Mudclaw remarked to his apprentice, soon turning to Onewhisker. "You smell it too, right?"

Tallstar tasted the air. The stale _scent of a rabbit._ He turned to see Onewhisker sitting next to his apprentice as if he was waiting for Whitepaw to finish investigating.

"Rabbit." Whitepaw looked towards her mentor. "It seems strong, but at the same time stale, as if it been gone for a while."

"Good." Onewhisker smiled looking around now. "It's a good sign, there might be rabbit burrows here."

"This tree here seems hollow too." Webpaw poked his head into the base of a tilted tree.

Tallstar padded up to the tree. It looked as if it was nearly pushed out of its resting place many seasons ago, having learned to grow like this. "A bit of heather and leaves and it would make a nice den."

"There's a couple of larger dens here." Sorrelheart excitedly pointed out. "I wonder how many rabbits used to live here."

"That matters little now." Mudclaw looked at Tallstar. "What matters now is that we have a semblance of shelter."

After a few more moments of silent investigation, they had concluded that this is a suitable place to camp.

"Mudclaw, Webpaw, get the rest of the clan." He turned to the other three. "We will stand guard until the rest of the clan arrives."

"As you wish Tallstar." Mudclaw turned to his apprentice, and they both headed back across the field.

Onewhisker, Sorrelheart, and Whitepaw sat together, talking about whatever came to their minds, whereas Tallstar sat a short distance away, listening to them as his eyes focused on the moonlit fields in front of him. While the younger cats behind him talked about their hopes for the future, the hope of finding their new home, Tallstar too thought of the many things that he had to worry about. After a short and silent prayer to the stars above, Tallstar let the peaceful night soothe his mind from the many worries and duties that will need to be attended to, for the time to worry could wait.

…

Another moon and a half had passed. The decision to weather the leaf-bare in the old rabbit dens in the tree lines had proven especially beneficial, for this was one of the coldest leaf-bares Tallstar had ever experienced, and the dens provided the shelter needed to keep most cats warm. Although prey made itself scarce during these freezing days, they were able to keep everyone fed.

Tallstar sat right outside the den, underneath the sun-high light. He had been taking residence in for the time-lapse, looking over the members of his clan going about their daily lives.

Morningflower had given birth to a healthy tom, Gorsekit, around a claw moon, prior and was most likely in the makeshift nursery. Ashfoot was sitting right next to Onewhisker, talking with her brother and watching Eaglekit play in the freshly fallen snow from the night prior. The Whitepaw and Runningpaw could be seen grumbling as they carried the mouse bile to the elder's den. Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Webpaw were out hunting, a mention about going to the barn to try their luck there.

_Thank the stars that the weather is better now than it was the night before._ Tallstar looked up at the sky, the sun peering through both clouds and the branches of the trees. _I should go out for a stroll and hopefully catch some prey._ He began to make his way to the camp exit, nodding towards Thrushwing and Pigeonwing as he exited camp.

As he followed the tracks of the hunting party that had left earlier, he could not help but notice a different set of tracks, that stopped about a few fox lengths and seemed to turn around. He slowly walked up to the set of tracks, and it was easy to tell that these tracks were made by a lone cat. _A loner?_ Tallstar tasted the air. _It could be a rouge … fresh... and recent._ Tallstar looked towards the direction the tracks went and decided to follow the path. _I'd best check it out, it could be a threat to the clan._

Tallstar followed the trail, the scent getting stronger, the distant twolegplace getting closer and closer. These tracks went on for a distance, dipping underneath the fences which separated the giant fields and going onwards. As he approached the fences that separated the open fields, he could see a large nearly black rock, and atop of it was a mottled dark brown with a thick fur coat.

Slowly, he got closer to the rock, but when he got within two tail lengths of the rock, the stranger's torn ears poked up. His head turned to reveal a collar wrapped around his neck, and eyes the color of amber.

"You with the clowder that arrived a bit ago?" The mystery cat said whilst rising, stretching as he yawned. "You know its impolite to stare, didn't your mum and da teach you that?"

"It's also impolite to spy on us." Tallstar countered, looking up at the cat.

"True enough I suppose." He jumped down, getting eye level with Tallstar. His head tilted up upon realizing that the cat in front of him was taller. "You're a tall fellow aren't ya?"

"Why were you watching us?" Tallstar asked, standing defensively in case this tom was not as friendly as he seemed to be.

"It's not often we get visitors in our humble town." The plump tom told him, a light chuckle coming from him. "Besides, I ain't gearing up for a fight, just wanted to see who was moving in, lot's of you over there, and lil ole me ain't much of a fighter these days."

"Well, I got to look after my cats," Tallstar told him. "Sure you understand."

"I do, sorry if we got off on the wrong paw." The mystery tom apologized. "Names Purdy, on the count that I'm just so gosh darn purdy to my up walkers." The tom named Purdy purred, quite pleased at his joke.

"My name is Tallstar." The leader introduced himself. "As much of a pleasure as it was to talk to you, I have to find some food for my group."

As he began to turn around, Purdy called to him. "Wait a moment, where would my manners be if I didn't share some food with a guest."

"If it's going to be that kittypet food, I'm afraid I will have to pass up." Tallstar turned back to the dark brown tom, remembering how he had them when he was younger.

"I wouldn't share kibble with a wild cat, that be insulting." Purdy beckoned for Tallstar to follow. "If ya come along, the food I've got to share is quite a treat."

"Alright." Tallstar began to follow Purdy, who hopped right over the fence. He jumped atop the fence to see Purdy awaiting him.

"Right here, the Upwalkers have a pond here, filled with some of the most delicious fish I've had."

Tallstar padded up to the hole in the water. For some odd reason, the stone right next to the pool seemed to be warm. Within this small pond, there seemed to be over a dozen fish just milling around.

"Twoleg's just keep fish with them?" Tallstar asked Purdy, somewhat confused at the antics of twolegs.

"Upwalkers are strange, but they do make it easy to get food." Purdy deftly swiped a decently sized fish outside the water. "One for you." Sticking his tongue out while focusing on a second fish, his paw entered the water once again, and came out with another, slightly larger fish. "And one for me!"

Tallstar padded up to the fish flopping on the cold snow, putting his paw onto it to keep it in place. "As much as I'd like to eat this here and now, there are some queens who would be more deserving of it."

Purdy looked down at his fish and looked back to Tallstar. "Well if you got mouths to feed, you take it." He smiled, passing it to him. "My Upwalkers will want to feed me anyway."

"I can't take both of your catches." Tallstar looked at the fish pushed in front of him. "It'll make me feel guilty that you've done all the work."

"I insist." He looked down at it. "After all my mother would've been cross if I didn't help those who are in greater need."

"Well if you are going to give it to me, you wouldn't mind helping me bring it back to camp?"

Purdy looked up at the sky, the sun only having dipped slightly since sun-high. "Alright, I've got time, lead the way."

The two hopped over the fence and began to make their way back to camp.


	4. Routine

The rising sun at dawn ushered in a new day. The light howl of wind could be heard across the quiet, blanketed fields of snow that surrounded their humble camp. It seemed that the worst of the leaf-bare snowfall had finally subsided. Though many cats were currently slumbering in their dens, few were awake to prepare for the day's duties.

Tallstar found himself sitting in front of his den, once again overseeing the various activities. The cold leaf-bare air sent a shiver down his spine as he simply observed as Deadfoot stood at the camp entrance, arranging the dawn patrol which would mark the land around the patch of trees they resided in.

 _Starclan above, watch over our warriors as they fulfill their duties faithfully and honorably as the many warriors before them have._ Tallstar silently prayed to the fading stars above, hoping that no harm would come to them. His eyes followed them until they were out of camp.

In the center of the camp, he could see Mudclaw, Tornear, and Onewhisker, with their apprentices. His ears perked as he saw their mouths move, most likely discussing what aspect of training they should focus on. He decided to approach the group.

"… must prepare our apprentices to face whatever threats we face on the journey." Mudclaw said, looking at Onewhisker. Tornear seemed like he wished to stay out of the discussion. The three apprentices seemed unsure of what they would wish to focus on for the days training.

"Tallstar." Runningpaw was the first to notice, dipping his head to the leader. The rest of the apprentices following suit.

"Good morning." Tallstar acknowledged the apprentice. "Having issues deciding the training regime?"

"Ah maybe you can help us resolve this impasse." Tornear turned to the black and white leader. "Onewhisker wishes to take the apprentices hunting, whereas Mudclaw wishes to focus on offensive battle techniques."

"Not that I don't value the importance of honing our battle techniques, I simply believe that we should be focusing our energy on hunting." Onewhisker looked at Mudclaw. "A bit more experience in the leaf-bare environment will surely help them hone their skills and make them better hunters overall."

"While I cannot argue against the merits your idea has, I do believe we should focus on our battle techniques." Mudclaw meet Onewhiskers determined gaze. "Our journey is bound to be fraught by all forms of threats from hostile loners to badgers and foxes, properly training our apprentices against these threats will make them better prepared."

 _The two of them have valid arguments_ , Tallstar looked at the two cats whose eyes landed on him, _Mudclaw only wishes for the safety of our clan, albeit a tad bit ambitious with combat, however Onewhiskers only wishes to ensure that we are all fed._ Tallstar soon turned to the fresh-kill pile, which had been dwindling for the past few sunrises. _A compromise is in order._

"Due to the size of the fresh-kill pile, I believe the best course of action is to hunt for fresh prey." Tallstar could see that Mudclaw was preparing to open his mouth to challenge this, however the leader simple raised his paw. "However, once the fresh-kill pile is restocked, you are free to lead to lead combat training exercises until the next time we need to stock up on prey."

Mudclaw's mouth closed, and a simple nod followed, seemingly satisfied with this compromise. "As you wish."

"Very well, lets get a move on." Tallstar began to walk towards Deadfoot.

"You're tagging along?" Onewhisker tilted his head walking alongside his mentor, a mischievous grin on his face. "Sure you'll be able to keep up."

"I may be older than you but we are Windclan, one with the open fields." He playfully nudged his young friend. As he approached the exit, he turned to speak with the deputy. "Watch over the camp while I'm gone."

Deadfoot nodded. "May Starclan bless you with a successful hunt."

…

The hunting patrol had walked a short distance away from the barn, promptly splitting up into two groups. Mudclaw, Tornear, and their apprentices were in one group and Tallstar, Onewhisker and Whitepaw in the other.

Onewhisker had already caught a thrush, and Tallstar had caught a plump vole. Whitepaw had yet to catch anything.

"Alright Whitepaw, remember what I've taught you." Onewhisker turned his head to his apprentice. "You haven't forgotten what I've taught you right?"

"Of course not!" Whitepaw huffed at her mentor. "I don't got bees in my brain." She grumbled to herself, ears soon shooting up and her eyes focused on something in the distance.

Both Tallstar and Onewhisker easily identified it as a hare, out of its den. It dug into the snow, and proceeded to eat whatever plants it could find.

"You think you got this?" The pale-brown tom whispered to his pure white apprentice.

"I know I got this." She whispered to Onewhisker.

"Its looking quite big." Her mentor whispered back.

"Can't let you catch everything." Eagerness laced Whitepaw's voice as she began to stalk forth, her eyes locked on the hare.

Once she was out of earshot, Onewhisker turned to Tallstar. "We should probably prepare for a chase."

"Don't think Whitepaw can catch it?" Tallstars eyes were locked on the apprentice stalking forth, her perfectly mixing in with the snowy environment.

"I have faith in her." Onewhisker began to stalk in one direction. "But it would be a shame to lose such a catch, so never wrong to be too careful."

Tallstar began to stalk in the opposite direction, parallel of Onewhisker, his eyes now focused on the hare.

Once at their positions, Whitepaw was no more than a two fox-lengths away from the hare.

The hare quickly shot up, ears perked high, scanning the area for threats. For a moment it seemed like it was gearing up to run, but after a few heartbeats, it went back to eating. In that moment, Whitepaw quickly pounced onto its back, her jaws catching the hare's neck.

It attempted to break free, but to no success. Seconds later, the hare went limp, and she stood up, elation and pride practically radiating off her face.

"Nice catch." Tallstar praised the apprentice. "It will be a nice treat for the queens and elders."

"Thank you Tallstar." Whitepaw dipped her head to the leader, then looked at her mentor, who gave a nod of approval. She looked down at her catch, and her eyes widened once she realized how large this hare was.

"Your catch, you get to carry it back to camp." Onewhisker told her. Tallstar could not help but chuckle.

With a "hmph", she struggled to pick up the hare, and began dragging back to camp. Her seniors trailing behind her.

"Tallstar," Onewhisker began, holding his catch by its foot. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" Tallstar asked, his amber eyes focused on his longtime friend. "You're not in any trouble right?"

"No, not in trouble." The lean brown tom looked towards his leader, the all too familiar stare of uncertainty. "Well, I guess I feel troubled, and I wished to talk to you about it."

"Well I'll try to help you with whatever is on your mind." Tallstar gave a friendly smile.

"Well, sometimes I find myself doubting Starclan." There was conflict within the toms amber eyes. "I know I shouldn't, but sometimes it feels like Mudclaw has a point, sometimes it feels like they have abandoned us." He slowed his pace down. "Sometimes Whitepaw asks me about Starclan, and I feel like I can't answer the questions she has."

"I understand." Tallstar nodded to the younger cat. "I have found myself time and time again doubting the powers of our ancestors, He looked at Onewhisker, "and that's alright."

Onewhiskers brows raised in confusion. "That's… alright?"

"It is." Tallstar affirmed his reply. "When a bad thing happens, we want to know why, why did our ancestors who have the power to avert crisis before we were born, let it happen? We want to know why they seemingly sit idle while our clan, our friends, and our family suffers." He closed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he remembered the many events that transpired within his life. "To doubt is fine, however we must never lose faith."

Onewhisker continued to walk alongside his senior, silent in thought, letting him continue.

"Without faith, we are blind, for the eyes of our ancestors see farther than the sharpest eye alive, and their wisdom is far too much for any of us to understand." His eyes opened, brow unfurling. "They lay the path that we walk upon, from the youngest kit to the eldest elder, and they foresee the meetings with those on those paths, in hopes that we will be better at the end of it." His eyes focused on the path in front of them, beckoning towards the prey that Whitepaw dragged. "They influence the spirits of the prey we hunt, and the very winds that push us ever closer to our new home." He smiled now, his voice as calm as ever. "Until it is our time to join their ranks, we put our faith in our ancestors, our trust in them, for they watch over us and guide us through prosperity and through strife."

"I think I understand." Onewhisker looked more at ease now. "Thank you Tallstar."

"Now lets hurry up, don't want Whitepaw to get too far ahead of us." The black and white tom sped up, the brown tom following suit.

…

Todays hunting venture had been a relative success, Mudclaw's group catching adding a few birds to the overall pool of caught prey. They had all returned by sun-high, making sure to feed the elders and queens first. Once they had been fed, the apprentices and warriors started to pick out pieces of prey to share.

Tallstar sat in a patch of sun, outside of his den. From his position, he could see the apprentices and warriors talking amongst themselves. Then from the corner of his eye, he could see the dark brown pelt of their newfound friend Purdy enter the camp, plump mouse in mouth.

After introducing Purdy to the clan, many at first viewed him with distrust and suspicion. Over time however, some tolerated his presence, and few even accepted him with open paws. Stagleap and Hickorynose have expressed their pleasure of their experiences with the friendly loner, and Morningflower and Ashfoot have mentioned nothing ill of Purdy, for the kits can never get enough of the tales he tells. Of course, few still viewed him with that same distrust and suspicion, believing his presence was an affront to the warrior code.

Once properly acquainted with some of the members of the clan, he felt sympathetic to the displaced group, and offered his eyes and ears in the twolegplace, in hopes of helping them find their new home.

"Ah Tallstar." He dipped his head, placing his contribution to the fresh-kill pile down. "I hope you all are fairing well in the chilly times."

"We could be better, but we are doing well." Tallstar dipped his head. "I take it you come here with information that may help us on our search for our new home?"

"Indeed I do." He sat in front of the leader. "For starters, my upwalkers have started storing away their thick furs and bringing out the thin furs, meaning that spring will be upon us sooner than later, really looking forward to lounging on that black rock then." His tail rested atop his paws now. "I've also asked around the town about the areas around here, and the information I've got seems promising."

"Do tell." Tallstar beckoned for the tom to continue.

"Well they claim there is another forest past the town, but not much is known what is past that." Purdy now looked towards the mountains. "There was some word that another clowder had shown up before you, around a month prior."

"Another group?" His head tilted, with thought in his mind.

"Some of the other house cats said they went towards the mountains claiming that it would be quicker if they went before it got cold, strange given that rumors have it that cats the size of dogs live up there." His brow scrunched up, as if he was attempting to remember more important information. "Aside from that, just a bunch of chatter excited to roam their yards in the warm season to come."

Tallstar nodded, mulling over the information provided to him by Purdy. "Thank you for the information, feel free rest and mill around until you depart."

"Thank you for the hospitality." Purdy nodded to the leader, and padded towards the center of camp. From his spot, he could notice the gazes of suspicion upon Purdy, coming from some of the more senior warriors, however none of them acted on this and continued with their daily lives.

 _With leaf-bare coming to a quick end, the clan will expect our travels to continue._ He sighed, looking down at the ground. _The paths are many, most likely filled with unknown dangers, my only hope is that Starclan will guide us to the proper path, and that they continue to keep us safe on our journey._


	5. Dreams

It is a cloudless evening. From across the open fields, the sun was slowly descending, as if tired from its daily flight. Although it was getting close to rest, the radiant light made the sky glow many beautiful shades of red. The many rays that came from the sun made the fields so warm and welcoming as if it were beckoning for attention.

On the opposite side of the open fields, the moon was readying to fly where the sun once did. The moon was surrounded by the near-black hue, which slowly became blue farther from the dim light the white orb that slowly ascended. The cool brilliance welcomed the many stars out of hiding but also beckoned for all below it to slumber.

The gray kit however, had no interest in sleeping just yet. In the light, many wonderous creatures roamed, from the smallest ant to the largest hares he has ever seen. In the dark, loomed many of his fears, from the large owls to the stealthiest Shadowclan warriors.

Steering clear from the darkness, he stalked quietly through the illuminated tall grass, the entire field free for him to roam. His turquoise eyes focused upon a pristine white flower, and upon it was the most exquisite butterfly he had ever seen.

_It's you again!_ The tom-kit smiled. _Today will be the day I catch you!_

Slowly lowering himself into a crouch, his body wiggled as he prepared to pounce upon it. As he pushed himself forward into a leap, the butterfly quickly flew up, the kit landing in front of the flower. Now hovering above the flower, it slowly began fluttering towards the sun.

The mighty hunter, having failed to catch his prey continued the chase, running after the agile butterfly. The chase continued for a few moments before the sun fully disappeared, leaving him in the dark. Moments later his movements became sluggish, and his eyelids grew heavier by the second.

…

"Eaglekit are you up?" The high pitched voice of his den mate slowly roused him from his slumber and out of the beautiful land that had been in his mind for the days past.

"Gorsekit?" Eyes opening and closing delayed and uncoordinated, his greenish-blue eyes looked at the ginger and white fur of his friend. "Why'd you wake me up? I was having that good dream."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted someone to play moss ball with." The younger kit nervously shifted his paws. "Our moms are out sunning themselves and the elders are being lazy badgers today, I was hoping we could do something?"

"Oh yeah?" The soot colored tom stretched out his paws and let out a loud yawn. "How high is the sun?"

"Uh, one moment!" He skidded towards the exit of the den, and as quickly as he left he reemerged. "Its slightly before sun-high."

"It'll be sun-high soon?" Eaglekit sprung up, looking at the ginger tom with wide eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?"

"I dunno." Gorsekit shrugged. "You did stay up late listening to the elders, Ashfoot had to drag you to sleep."

"Oh right…" He slumped down a bit, then turning to his friend, "Let me wake up a bit more, and then we'll play moss ball." He sat down and began to flatten the tufts of uneven fur.

"Really? Ok!" Gorsekit practically burst with excitement, hopping his way to the exit. "And maybe a badger ride?"

"I'm not that big… but maybe." The soot colored tom licked his paw and began to wipe his face.

As the younger kit left the nursery, he continued to groom himself. _Gorsekit is a great den mate, one of my best friends._ He began to groom the fur on his chest. _I wish he was my age, then we could be apprentices at the same time_. He looked at his pelt and deemed it acceptable. _Then again, I'll have two whole moons of apprentice training on him!_

He trotted to the exit, where the bright sun made him squint for a moment. Around him, it was clear that the snows of leaf-bare were gone, and that new season had begun. Not even two paw-steps out of the den, he heard his name.

"Eaglekit!" A soothing voice called for him. Turning to the right, he could see Ashfoot and Morningflower sitting in the sunny clearing.

"Hello mama." He walked up to his mother who shared his pelt. "I already groomed myself, so there's no need to." He gulped and walked forward, attempting to emphasize that he didn't need a second groom. _She's going to want to groom my fur now, isn't she?_

"I can see." She purred, her eyes scanning his back whilst walking up to him. "Of course you've missed a few spots." Her tongue began lapping on his head.

"Maaa!" The larger kit protested. "I told you that I already groomed myself!"

"I know you did, but I got to make sure that my baby looks proper." She chuckled in between strokes of her tongue.

After another painful moment of being groomed, he got free. "I'm good now, I'm going to play with Gorsekit bye!" He quickly blurted out before he ran off, the two queens chuckling behind him.

"I saw you were in trouble there." Gorsekit stifled his laughter.

"Shut it," Eaglekit mumbled as he felt his pelt get hot with embarrassment. "You wanted to play moss ball right?"

"Still do!" He eagerly picked up the moss ball next to him and ran to be directly opposite of him. Then he swiped the ball towards the larger kit, who deftly caught it.

"Right back at you!" He kicked the moss ball so it would go high, Gorsekit spring up, barely catching it midair. "Nice catch!"

The two tom-kits continued this game of moss ball until the hunting patrol returned a bit after sun-high.

"Foods here!" The Gorsekit excitedly cheers, and Eaglekit eagerly follows behind, resulting in the two nearly barreling into the returning patrol. "Bring a fat mouse?"

The Tortoiseshell with pale brown fur looked down at the kit with her pale blue eyes, then shook her head. "It's not plump but it's a mouse." Thrushwing put it down in front of the kits, a smile on her face. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Gorsekit excitedly dragged the mouse away.

"Thank you!" Eaglekit dipped his head to Thrushwing before running off with Gorsekit.

Once finding a comfortable spot in the sun, the two began to dig into the mouse.

"So, when you become an apprentice, who would you like as your mentor?" Gorsekit took a big bite from the mouse, which was comparatively a nibble to Eaglekit.

"I dunno." Eaglekit shrugged, taking another bite into the mouse. "I would like Onewhisker, he's friendly, and he's taught me about Starclan a few times whenever he visits my mother."

"But what about Mudclaw?" Gorsekit hopped to his paws. "He's one of the clan's most fierce warriors! Imagine how much battle training you would get!" To emphasize this, Gorsekit unsheathed his tiny claws and swiped at the air.

"It would be nice to be as strong as Mudclaw, but as faithful as Onewhisker." The ashen kit thinks aloud. _A True Warrior of Starclan, like the tales the elders tell!_

"Mhm." Gorsekit vocalizes before taking yet another bite. "I'm still going to be a better warrior than you." The tom-kits paw poked into his side playfully.

"Really?" Eaglekit tilts his head towards his friend. "I'll still have that whole _two_ moons of warrior training before you are even a paw."

Gorsekit pouts in response, but then the two of them find themselves giggling, for what, only Starclan knows.

…

The two of them simply laid in the open sun after their feast, talking about whatever came to mind, whether it be vague and exaggerated stories of their old home to what they hope to do when they are at their new home.

Eaglekit looked up at the sky, the sun having slowly dipped away from its highest point. Gorsekit shifted his head towards the direction of the camp entrance. Sniffing the air, he soon realized who was in camp.

"Purdy!" The two hopped up from their lounged position and ran up to the ragged pelted kittypet. Noticing the two kits rushing his way, he put down his catch.

"Well howdy!" He got to eye level with the two kits. "You two keep on getting bigger every time I visit." The dark brown tom gave a big smile as he talked to the two. "It won't be long before you'll be as big as ole' Purdy."

Eaglekit remembered the first few times the collared cat had entered the camp, in the middle of leaf-bare with Tallstar. At first, he believed that he was a stinky and lazy kitty-pet who had no business in their camp, but after a couple of visits, he came to like the tom, even if he was a kittypet. He told many stories from his time before a kitty-pet to living with his twoleg and how being a kitty-pet has barely changed his life, which shocked Eaglekit, for he always believed that becoming a kittypet made you fat and lazy. Occasionally he even brings fish, like the Riverclan cats the elders talk about!

"When are you going to finish the story when you took on a pack of rats?" Gorsekit moved to his elder's side, putting his paws on Purdy's side where the old scars resided.

"Or maybe the time you wandered far and wide?" Eaglekit tilted his head.

"You wish to hear those tales of this old cat?" He chuckled, looking towards the leader's den. "I need to talk to your leader first…" Gorsekit's tail began to droop, but then Purdy continued "but I 'pose I can lend my time afterward."

"Really?" Gorsekit's tail shot up.

"So long as yall haven't been giving your mums too much trouble." Purdy's amber eyes moved slightly up, now focused behind them. The two turned their heads to see Morningflower and Ashfoot walking up to the three of them.

"Alright you two, let's get settled in for the night." Ashfoot smiled at the two kits. "Oh, hello Purdy, it is nice to see you again."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"Are the kits bothering you?" Morningflower smiled as her soft gaze fell upon the two kits. Ashfoots sat down next to her friend, her green eyes focusing on Purdy.

"Nah, not bothering me one bit." He chuckled, his tail patting Gorsekit on the head. "Just tellin these bundles of energy that they'd best not givin you too much trouble."

"And he's going to tell us the story of how he fought the rats!" Gorsekit excitedly hopped over to his mother.

"So long as you listen to your ma youngster." Purdy lightly bopped the ginger and white tom-kits nose. "But I must do something first, if I may excuse me." Purdy dipped his head to the queens before walking towards the leader's den.

"Well, you heard Purdy, come along now." The tortoiseshell with splotches of brown across her pelt beckoned her kits to the nursery.

"Last one to the nursery is a lazy mouse!" Eaglekit rushed ahead of Gorsekit.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Gorsekit barreled after his friend.

The two rushed towards the nursery, the two queens slowly following behind. The two got comfortable in the den, and it wasn't before long before Purdy appeared.

"Alright, I gave my word that I would tell you two a tale." Purdy sat by the entrance of the den. "It was a very cloudy day, oh yes some of the gloomiest days I've ever seen, the sun hadn't shown itself in weeks…"

…

Eaglekit hadn't meant to fall asleep during Purdy's story, but the nest was so warm, and the story Purdy told was so long, surely he couldn't be blamed for dozing off.

Once again however, he found himself in the open field, again the sun slowly descending whereas the moon was ascending, this time he found himself exactly where he left off.

Confused, he looked around, and again, he saw yet again the exquisite butterfly from last night's dream, slowly hovering over him. He decided to not move at all, and after a few heartbeats, it landed upon his nose.

His greenish-blue eyes focused on the beautiful creature on his nose. Not once has he ever seen such a magnificent creature, the pattern of its wings was almost mesmerizing as if it was twinkling with the beauty of a hundred stars.

Eventually, it began to flutter away, towards the sun once again.

_It is like it wants me to follow it._ Eaglekit slowly rose and began to follow the path that the butterfly seemingly created. His trot quickly became a full sprint, his breath becoming strained as he attempted to keep up with the fluttering bug.

Soon enough, it slowed down, and he too lessened the chase. As he took deep breaths in and out, the wind blew towards him, and the new scents flooded his mind. He opened his mouth to taste, and got assaulted by a taste worse than the bitter herbs in the medicine den.

The closer he got to the butterfly, the stronger the bitter taste got. Then he soon realized that the field was coming to an end, and then soon saw that there was no more land to walk upon. He got closer and his eyes widened as he saw the largest body of water he had ever laid eyes on. From where he stood, the water seemed endless, and he looked down from the cliff he stood on to see the very same water eat away at the land he stood on.

His eyes refocused on the view in front of him, the sun slowly going down, almost touching the water. He sat down and took in the view, attempting to comprehend everything he just witnessed. _This is… this is…_

"It's beautiful isn't it." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Startled he turned around to see the hulking and imposing figure of a badger. He froze up in fear, unsure of what to do. There was only one way out of this, and even then, he was unsure if he should attempt to go around or jump into the water below.

"My apologies young one." The badger looked down at the ashen kit. "It was not my intention to scare you."

Eaglekit stood there, motionless as his eyes looked over the large badger with a graying muzzle. _Not the badger's intention?_ Slowly he came to his sense and slowly arched his back. "What do you mean 'not your intention'?"

"I simply wish to talk with you young one, no need for hostilities." The badger made its voice less stern, almost motherly, and her eyes softened up. "You are far from your clan, and even farther from home."

"How do you know that?" Eaglekit's head tilted, his back slowly straightening itself.

"I see many things, and know many things." She turned towards the moon. A glimpse at her pelt showed many stars twinkling, like the butterfly. "The path of stars is a lonely path, but one that must be taken." She paused now. "Follow me."

Eaglekit stood there confused for a moment but soon saw the butterfly follow her. It became clear to him that this is what his little friend wished to show him, and so he followed.

"Do all badgers speak like us?" Eaglekit tilted his head, puzzled why a badger knew their speech.

"No, I learned how to speak your tongue ages ago." The badger stated, walking down the hill, getting closer to the water. "Your clan is earlier than I expected… It seems that the stars have rewritten themselves to accommodate for this change."

Not sure where to start, Eaglekit looked up to the badger. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"Your clan has ventured far out the hunting grounds of your ancestors, their vision shrouded by the fog outside of their realm." She continued to walk down the sandy shore. "The fog, however blinding it may be, does not hinder my sight, and thus I have taken it upon myself to watch over your clan in their time of struggle."

"But why? Aren't badgers and cats enemies?"

"Traditionally that is the case." The badger walked along the water. "However, I have learned that we need not be enemies for there are things that both of our species can learn from each other." She stopped and looked towards the setting sun. "Eaglekit, listen closely." She looked down at the smaller figure. "When you reach the sun-drowned place, listen to the whispers of the winds, let them guide you on your quest."

"Thank you… uh" Eaglekit realized that he never got the name of the starry pelted badger.

"Midnight." She then pressed her snout on his forehead, and the world around him faded to black.

…

The ashen kits greenish-blue eyes opened, and he rapidly shot up. Looking around, he could see his mother sleeping beside him, and next to her was Morningflower and Gorsekit. He attempted to curl back up and go back to sleep, but after a few moments of trying to get comfortable again, he found himself wide awake.

Slowly making his way to the exit, the dream lingered in his mind. "That was the strangest dream I've had yet." He mumbled to himself, yawning right afterward. Looking towards the sky, the moon was reaching its zenith. _Starry badgers and butterflies, and the sun-drowned place?_ He shook his head. _The elders say that the medicine cats' job is to interpret dreams, maybe I should talk to Barkface?_ He looked towards the direction of the medicine cats den, and after a moment of contemplation, he decided it would be best to talk to the clan's medicine cat.

He walked towards the den, stopping in front of the den. His nose scrunched up as he stood in front of the den, the scent of many herbs wafting out. After adjusting to the scent, he walked into the den, his eyes focused on the Barkface who was seemingly enthralled with his work. However, after moving in a measly two paw steps into the den, the medicine cats' ears perked up, followed by him turning around. Once he saw who it was, his ears went down, once again turning back to his herbs.

"Ah Eaglekit, come in, what seems to be bothering you at this time?" The medicine cat using his paw to beckon for the kit to come in, his eyes still focused on the herbs before him. "Tell me, what ails you?"

"I was wondering if you were free to talk?" Eaglekit sat a few tail lengths away from the medicine cat.

"Oh?" Barkface stopped sorting his herbs and turned to the tom-kit, his attention fully diverted to his guest. "And what is it that you wish to talk about?"

"A dream I had." Eaglekit immediately how the medicine cat ears perked up once again, however his voice revealed nothing.

"This dream you had, what was different?"

"I started having this dream a few nights ago…" Eaglekit began to explain the dream he had, from the starry butterfly to the sun-drowned place. Barkface's expression never changed, however once he was done explaining he looked down thoughtful.

"Wait here, I will be right back." Barkface quickly walked out of the den, leaving Eaglekit to ponder his dream more.


	6. Trust

The sound of barking filled his ears, and the scent of dogs was fresh within the complex maze of the twolegplace. The yowls of fear could be heard, a plea for help. **  
**

He found himself sprinting towards the owner of the voice, swinging around a corner to see a ginger tom cowering in a corner, the large beast in front of him. He had wished to walk away from the battle, but his warrior instincts kicked in, after all, he had not gone through seasons of training just to flee from the opportunity of battle.

With luck, he knew that he could turn the battle to his favor, and so he ran to a wall, the black and white tom sprang off of it, claws unsheathed, he tore into the shoulder of the dog. The ginger tom took advantage of this opportunity and swiped at the dog's muzzle. Outnumbered and now wounded, the dog decided that attacking this ginger kittypet was no longer worth it, running away while yelping for its twolegs.

"Thanks…" Collapsing beside him, the ginger toms breath was bated, taking in gulps of air between every other word. "Thought I was a goner."

"You shouldn't have let yourself get caught in a corner." He bluntly told the exhausted tabby.

Tilting his head to the tall black and white tom, his emerald green eyes held a glint of humor. "You think?"

Then a few droplets of rain began to fall from the sky above. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before it began to pour, and he would prefer to find himself dry shelter before it was a full downpour. He sprung up onto the wall, surveying the path ahead of him.

"What's your name?" The ginger tom called out to him from down below, voice steadying. "I'm Jake."

Rolling his amber eyes, he looked down at the flame pelted tabby named 'Jake'. "Talltail." He curtly nodded at the kitty-pet

Before the conversation could get any farther, the world around him began to fade. Panic flooded his senses as the world slowly fell into darkness.

…

This darkness was slowly replaced with the dim lighting from the moon shining into his den, and the familiar scents of his den reminded him where he was.

"Tallstar!" A paw prodded at his side, jolting him from his slumber. The smell of herbs filled his den, and the first thing he saw was the familiar brown pelt of his medicine cat.

"What's going on?" Quickly arising from his nest he spoke, his alertness masking the exhaustion in his voice. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no one is hurt," Barkface assured the leader. "However there is something that requires your attention."

"Oh?" Tallstar slowly stretched out his paws, yawning rather loudly. "And what might that be?"

"It seems that our ancestors have spoken to us." Barkface began, his eyes focused on the leader.

"Have you received a sign?" Tallstar sat straight up now, hope latent in his voice.

"I have not, but another has." Barkface looked down a trace of conflict in his tone. "Eaglekit claims to have received a dream unlike any other."

"Is something strange about this sign?" Tallstar tilted his head, confused with the doubt in Barkface's statement. "The stars above tend to deliver strange and confusing signs and omens all the time, what makes this time different?"

"Eaglekit claims that the sign was delivered to him by a badger with a starry pelt."

Tallstars eyes widened and for a moment, he pondered this. _A sign from a badger… is that even possible?_ "That is… unusual." He rose to his paws. "Let me speak to Eaglekit, I wish to hear it from him, is he in your den?"

Barkface simply nodded. "I told him to await my return."

"Well let us not keep him waiting." Padding past the medicine cat, Barkface trailed behind him.

While the walk to the current medicine den was relatively short, Tallstars mind dwelled on the dream that he was having before being awoken by Barkface. He remembered it as the first time he met the cat known as Jake, and the initial disdain he held against him for being a kittypet. He was snapped back to his senses when the strong and bitter scents of herbal medicines.

Peaking into the medicine den, he could see the ashen tom-kit sitting in the den. "Good evening Eaglekit." Meowed the leader, choosing to sit in front of him, Barkface choosing to sit next to Tallstar. "Barkface has told me that you have had a strange dream."

"I did." Eaglekit simply stated, his attention seemingly divided.

"Well, I would like to hear it if you wouldn't mind." The leader beckoned for the young cat to retell what had been told to Barkface. "Leave no detail out."

Eaglekit nodded and explained the dream he had once again, this time to the leader. The ashen tom went on to explain the starry plain he had been waking up in, to the butterfly, and even a place where the sun rests for the nights, 'the sun-drowned-placed' as Eaglekit referred it to. Everything from the many colors in the sky to the tastes and scents of the sun-drowned-place. Then he talked about how he walked alongside a badger who called herself 'Midnight', who claimed to have noticed their situation and how the stars have been rewritten because of this mishap. After Eaglekit had recounted the occurrences within the dream he had, there was silence.

"Then Midnight, the badger, told me 'Listen to the whisper of the winds', and that they would guide me on our quest."

"Is that all you had seen and heard?" Tallstar asked, with little shift in his friendly tone.

Eaglekit closed his eyes, now seemingly lost in thought. After a moment of silence, his eyes opened and made eye contact with the leader. "That is all I remember seeing... It was unlike any other dream I've ever had." He soon looked towards the outside of the den. "It felt so real… like I was there."

"If that is all, you are free to go." He gave a nod to Eaglekit. "If you have any more dreams like this, be sure to tell me or Barkface right away."

Eaglekit began to walk out of the den, but just as he reached the exit he turned back to the leader, a shred of worry in his tone. "Will this affect when I become an apprentice?"

Softly chuckling, Tallstar shook his head and smiled warmly at the young tom. "No, you're still on track to become an apprentice by this full moon."

The gray tom dipped his head and left the den, leaving the two in the medicine den.

"Do you believe that this is truly a sign from the stars?" Barkface turned to the leader, awaiting his input.

"It is hard to tell." Tallstars brow scrunched as he thought about Eaglekit's dream. "It very much could be, but why would a badger deliver the words of our ancestors? And this 'Midnight' claims that we are outside our ancestors hunting grounds and that a fog clouds their vision." He shook his head in disagreement. "Silverpelt above spreads far and wide, is all of Silverpelt not our ancestors hunting grounds?"

"The stars work in mysterious ways Tallstar." Barkface reminded the leader. "This badger was described to have a starry pelt, if this is truly a vision from the stars above, this 'Midnight' might have been important in the eyes of our clan, perhaps in the eyes of our distant ancestors."

"Whether or not this badger is a friend of our distant ancestors, I do not know, however, I do know that we should take caution when dealing with badgers." He looked at the medicine cat. "Our ancestors have seen few signs and have been silent to us in our dreams, why now is it that they send a badger to speak to us?"

"According to Eaglekit's vision, this 'Midnight' claimed that there was a fog surrounding our ancestors hunting grounds, and how she is unaffected by said fog," The medicine cat said thoughtfully. "This could very well mean that she is the only one who _can_ deliver their visions and signs."

Tallstar nodded, as Barkface's response made sense. "But why deliver this vision to Eaglekit, why burden such a young cat with this task?"

"Perhaps that is why Eaglekit is its recipient." The brown medicine cat's ears perked up, beginning to explain his thoughts. "Eaglekit is the youngest of us who can remember our old home, perhaps it is now the stars have ordained it to be his duty to help lead us to our new home." He moved to be in front of his leader. "It is our duty to have faith in the myriad of omens, signs, and visions delivered to us by our ancestors, and I will put my faith in this 'Midnight' if she was chosen to be our ancestor's messenger."

Tallstar looked at his old friend, seeing the resolve in his amber eyes. "If you truly believe this 'Midnight' to be an emissary of our ancestors, I will trust you over my doubts." He sighed and stood up, beginning to walk towards the exit. "I will try to find out more about this supposed 'sun-drowned-place', perhaps Purdy knows something about it."

"Before you go, there is another matter I wish to speak to you about." Barkface was standing up now. "If this vision proves to be true, Eaglekit might have a special and unique connection with the stars."

"And what do you propose?" Tallstar turned to the medicine cat, knowing well where this line of questioning was heading.

"I propose that I be allowed to assess Eaglekit's potential as a medicine cat." He sat down, his stare was seemingly unending. "Every medicine cat is selected by our ancestors, from the very first medicine cat, Moth Flight, to me. Visions like these are the first sign that Starclan is calling to him." He paused for a moment, breaking eye contact for a heartbeat before once again making eye contact with the leader. "He will have to answer that call one day."

"If it is the path that our ancestors have laid out for the young one, then he will find himself where he needs to be." Tallstar eyes narrowed, remembering his own experience of being forced into a role he did not want.

"I simply suggest that you allow me to take him as an apprentice." Barkface tilted his head to his old-time friend. "If he is willing to follow in my footsteps, I will gladly take him and teach him everything I know in hopes that he will be my eventual successor."

"I will consider it." Tallstar nodded at the medicine cat.

"That is all I ask." He dipped his head to his leader. "I need to finish up some preparations for the next sunrise, so I must return to work."

"Take care." Said the leader as he parted with his medicine cat.

…

It had been two sunrises since Eaglekit had reported his vision to the medicine cat, and no new visions had been reported. In the two sunrises since the vision, he had noticed Eaglekit visiting Barkface for short periods of time, and he had noticed the two talking. Perhaps the young tom wished to expand his knowledge on what little he knew about Starclan.

The sun had just reached its zenith, the leader of Windclan found himself sitting in front of the entrance of his den, as often as he did. Where he sat, the warm rays of the sun shone onto him, making it quite the spot to recline in.

His eyes focused on the collared dark brown tom that had entered the camp. Like always, he had a catch in mouth, a welcoming gift to the clan's fresh-kill pile. He briskly made his way across the camp, greeting those he walked by. Dropping off his contribution to the clan, he stood there, talking with the elders.

Tallstar walked towards the dark brown tom, taking a seat next to him. Quickly noticing the new body next to him, he greets the leader. "Ah! Afternoon Tallstar." He gave a quick nod to the leader, a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, Purdy." Returning the greeting, his gaze landed towards the two elders "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Purdy for a moment."

"We don't mind at all, just in the middle of a conversation." Grumbled Hickorynose, whose nose twitched with annoyance.

"Of course you can." Stagleap nodded, moving his paw in the air. "You know old Hickorynose hasn't had his medicine and salves for the day." Hickorynose simply replied with a grunt.

"I promise to return him as soon as possible." An amused purr escaped the leaders replied. He then beckoned for the housecat to follow him.

Purdy nodded, following him to the leader's den. Tallstar sat in the middle of the den, Purdy taking a seat in front of him.

"I take it that your trip here was uneventful?"

"Nothin interesting happenin 'round these parts, 'side from Upwalkers being outside with their pooches." The tom grumbled, his tail coiling over his paws. "Always makes traveling harder when their pooches are chained outside than inside, but that's 'side the point, you wanted to ask me somethin?"

"I did." Tallstar nodded, his eyes focused on him. "I was wondering if you had ever heard a 'sun-drowned-place' in all of your travels?"

"A 'sun-drowned place'?" Purdy moved his paw up to his chin as his brow scrunched up. "Can ya explain whatcha mean?"

"A place where the sun goes into the water, like its drowning?" Tallstar attempted to elaborate on what he meant.

"Ah, you're talkin about the coast, with all that salty water." His facial expressions relaxed, nodding with the realization of the location he spoke about. "I've been there plenty of times when I was younger on many escapades." For a moment, it seemed like he would regale a tale or two, but instead, he looked to the leader now he seemed to be gaging him. "Lemmie guess, the open fields are calling, and you good folk are off to continue ya journey?"

"Yes, by the next half-moon latest." Nodding, the black and white leader looked at him.

"I see." He paused before getting up. "So when are we heading out."

"We?" Tilting his head, confusion clear in his voice.

"I'm still young enough to have 'nother adventure, and your're gonna need a guide to this sun-drowned-place." He stood tall, looking at the leader. "Plus, I promised to help your folks as much as I could, and I ain't in the habit of breaking my word." He paused for another moment before speaking once again. "That is if you'll have me."

"Like I said, I ain't in the habit of breaking my word," He then chuckled, the glint in his eyes telling Tallstar that he would not change his mind. "Plus I'm still young 'nuff to go on one more adventure."

Giving a warm smile to the tom who he could only guess was younger than he was. "Then I'll be glad to have you along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/7/20  
> Chapter 7 will be delayed due to a small bump in creative writing, I hope to post a chapter by 6/12/20
> 
> Hope your days are going well  
> Moonlight Talon of the Night


	7. Sign

The sun was high in the sky, the new-leaf breezes gently caressing their pelts as they walked along in the open field. They had been lucky that Starclan had blessed their travels with favorable weather, as most days were sunny with a mix of fluffy clouds above. Only recently having passed the fences that belonged to the many barns in the fields, the traveling clan walked alongside the edge of the twolegplace, several fox-lengths from the fence of the dens of the twolegs.

Their travels had been rather slow going since their departure from the place that could be the closest thing that the ashen tom could consider home. The activity of twolegs with their dogs had considerably slowed them down, and often caused the clan to preemptively halt before continuing. He often found himself looking back in the direction they had come from, often wishing that they did not have to leave their nice clearing, but it seemed that the stars above would have them find their home elsewhere, wherever that may be.

Ahead of them, he could see the elders, who were setting the travel pace. Tallstar and Purdy stood alongside the elders with a few warriors. Eaglekit was glad that Tallstar had allowed Purdy to join them on their journey, the stories he had made the long travels seem more bearable. However not all were as amicable to his good-natured help, often hearing disgruntled murmurs from the senior warriors about how this was just an extra mouth to feed, and although Purdy made it clear he would fight alongside them if the need arises, it was clear that many doubted the aging toms battle prowess.

Eaglekit walked alongside his mother, his paws getting sore from the long distance they had covered. He looked to his mother, whose eyes were focused on the path ahead as if they were constantly searching for danger. He knew that his mother was longing to return to her position as a full-time warrior, and he could not blame her. It would not be long before he became an apprentice.

Eaglekit's ears perked up, as quicken paw steps got closer. He turned to see the wiry frame of Runningpaw run past them. His eyes trailing her, he could see her slow down when she reached Tallstar. The two spoke for but a moment before Tallstar nodded and the apprentice made her way back, at a jogging pace now.

"We are stopping to rest." Runningpaw relayed to them, halting for a second. "By the bushes away from the twoleg fences."

Ashfoot simply nodded and beckoned for him to follow along, heading to the bushes.

"Are you holding up well?" Ashfoot's ever-worrying gaze landed on her son. "Your paws must be sore from all the walking."

"I'm fine." He puffed his chest out, trying to ignore the slight pangs of soreness in his paws.

Ashfoot smiled and gave a light-hearted laugh. "I remember being the same way my first time out of camp." Her smile slowly faded before looking forward again. "It'll fade."

As they got to the bushes, Eaglekit plopped down, paws sprawled about. _Thank Starclan._ He silently told himself. His mother sat next to him, looking towards the rest of Windclan. It wasn't too long before he felt a weight tumble onto him.

"The soon-to-be apprentice already tired?" The high-pitched mews of his friend could be heard. "We haven't even been walking for too long!"

"We've been walking since dawn, my paws feel like they about to fall off." To emphasize, he wiggled his legs. "Besides, y _ou_ haven't been walking for too long, I saw you getting a badger ride from Sorrelheart earlier!"

"It's not my fault you have longer legs than me!" Gorsekit playfully batted Eaglekit's head.

Eaglekit retaliated by rolling over, burying the tom-kit with his weight, laughing happily as he could feel his friend struggle underneath him.

"Hey! You're heavier than a well-fed hawk in a barn!" Gorsekits voiced his muffled complaints from underneath the larger tom.

"You've had enough?" Eaglekit asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"You win! You win!" The smaller kits squirming ceased once Eaglekit rolled onto his belly, laying in the open space next to him. Laying beside the soot-colored tom, the ginger-and-white tom laid on his back, his fast-paced breathing soon steadied

Eaglekit's eyes looked forward, to see Tallstar and Barkface talking to each other. From where he sat, he could not overhear what they spoke about, however, he felt like he already knew what the two of them spoke about.

_When you reach the sun-drowned place, listen to the whispers of the winds, let them guide you on your quest_. The words of the badger known as "Midnight" rung in his ears. He often thought of the words parted onto him, barely understanding its meaning alone.

Soon enough, Gorsekit batted his ear, shaking him out of his thoughts. The white and ginger tom-kit did not seem to share the weariness that he had, despite having struggled from freeing himself from underneath Eaglekit a moment before.

"Eaglekit!" His friend called to him, a smile formed on the face of his fellow kit. "You are making that face again."

"What face?" Eaglekit raised his brow, looking at the white and ginger tom-kit.

"The one you always get when you're thinking about something," Gorsekit explained to his friend. "Like this." The tom-kit proceeded to demonstrate, almost perfectly recreating the perplexed and strangely blank look. "It's weird."

"You always have a weird face." Eaglekit let out a contented mew, playfully teasing his friend.

"No, _you_ always have a weird face," Gorsekit replied, merrily shoving his friend. "So whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing." Eaglekit simply told Gorsekit.

"Nothing huh?" Gorsekits eyes narrowed onto the soot colored tom, his pale blue eyes looking deeply into his friend's eyes. The ginger and white tom then pouted and shrugged. "If you don't want to share with your friend, I guess that's alright."

Eaglekit looked back at his friend and chuckled. "Like I said its nothing." Before Gorsekit could attempt to pry any further, he quickly looked for a distraction. Seeing the apprentices huddled around each other, most conversing about apprentice matters, he pointed his paw. "Let's go talk to the apprentices, uh, maybe they can give us tips, or tell us tales of their apprenticeships?"

Gorsekits attention swiftly redirected to the apprentices, and his ears perked up. "That sounds a good idea!" He then began to trot over to the apprentices, Eaglekit sluggishly following behind. As he got closer to the small group, it seemed that Webpaw was regaling a tale from the morning hunt. Gorsekit was looking a Webpaw, his eyes locked ono the warrior apprentice telling his tale. Eaglekit

"… then he swiped like this!" The wiry grey tom proceeded to demonstrate a rather complex but strong set of swipes of his paws. "And bam! The rouge was quickly on his back didn't even know what hit him, running back over the fence."

"Guess that's what he gets for trying to steal Mudclaws hard-earned catch." The wiry light gray she-cat nodded her head. "To tangle with Mudclaw is to risk having your pelt shredded."

"Mudclaw is one of the best warriors Windclan has ever seen since the days of Lionclan and Tigerclan, I just know it." Webpaws eyes glistened with admiration of his mentor. "I can only hope that I can be as talented as a warrior as he is."

"While I have to agree that Mudclaw is one of our strongest warriors, I rarely see you talking to him outside of battle and hunting assignments," Whitepaw interjected, Webpaw quickly shot a gaze at her, the disagreement was clear in his eyes.

"Well of course!" The gray tom puffed out his chest, clearly offended by her take of his mentor. "He was assigned to me to pass on his skills in becoming an effective warrior, not to chit chat like queens in the nursery, like you and Onewhisker."

"Ah, but we don't chit-chat like queens in the nursery," She lashed her tail at him. "We talk about many things from the warrior code to the many blessings our warrior ancestors give us in our lives." She smiled as she spoke of her mentor. "Our talks make me feel more in sync with Onewhisker, like I can trust him to watch my back whether we are out hunting or readying for battle."

"I've noticed these past few moons that Onewhisker has been giving some great advice, he seemed in tune with all of his clanmates." Runningpaw verbally agreed with Whitepaw.

"And what about your mentor?" Gorsekit looked at the wiry gray she-cat.

"Tornear?" She tilted her head at the kit. "I respect him, he teaches me what I need to know."

"That's it?" Eaglekit questioned.

Runningpaw looked at Eaglekit for a silent moment before responding.

"Yes."

A few more moments pass before a loud rumbling could be heard. All of them turned to see the source, it being Gorsekit.

"Uh… excuse me?" The ginger and white squeaked out, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

Whitepaw chuckled and licked the forehead of the kit. "There's no need to apologize, I hear that the elders were carrying what was caught while on the path." She now looked at Eaglekit. "If you two are hungry, then you should see them."

"Thank you!" The embarrassment tom kit quickly got up and began to make his way to the elders.

"It was pleasant talking to you all." Eaglekit dipped his head to the three apprentices before turning to follow his younger friend. "Take care."

"You as well, stay out of trouble!" Webpaw called out as the kit got farther away.

Eaglekit trailed his small but fast friend, walking past warriors who stood guard for the resting cats, soon reaching the spot where the elders sat.

"Ah hello, young Gorsekit and young Eaglekit." Stagleap smiled as he saw the two kits approaching. "What brings you to us, do you wish to hear tales of our clans past?"

"Or are you here to have a bite to eat?" Hickorynose added before lightly coughing, his tail shakily pointed at the two pieces of prey that lay between them, a vole and a swallow.

"We are here to eat!" Gorsekit spoke up, hopping at the sight of the prey.

"Figures, the youngsters move around they need to fill up their bellies more often." Hickorynose sounded displeased, however, Eaglekit knew he was just teasing. Gorsekit slowly navigated around the older of the two elders and slowly dragged the swallow to them.

"I know you two are to be apprentices soon, so I wonder if you would like to hear a tale or two when your mothers were apprentices while you eat?" Stagleap looked at the two of them.

"That would be lovely Stagleap." Eaglekit nodded, and then looked to Gorsekit. "What do you think?"

"Morningflower and Ashfoot were practically two eggs in a nest doing everything together from sharing tongues to fighting alongside each other," Stagleap began, his eyes looking at the kits, "Morningflower was always sweet and well mannered, whereas Ashfoot always wanted to be in the fray, out underneath the sky at every given moment."

Between bites, Gorsekit asked. "Did our mothers do anything exciting as apprentices?" He took another bite, soon spitting up feathers.

A humored _mrrw_ erupted from the elder. "I remember Ashfoot tried to convince her sister that they could take on a dog on their own and immediately after that she charged in." He smiled as he retold this memory. "Morningflower was on the verge of pulling out her own whiskers when Ashfoot finally backed down."

Eaglekit nodded, looking down at the swallow that was half-eaten. After plucking a few feathers out of the spot, he took his bite. When he took his bite however, he was not met with the familiar tastes of fresh-kill, rather he was met with the strong and utterly bitter taste.

Squeezing his eyes shut at the wave of sourness that filled his mouth, he quickly got up and hung his tongue out, using his paw in an attempt to scrape the taste out, to no success.

"What's the matter Eaglekit?" Stagleap asked, worry lacing his voice. Quickly leaning over to sniff the swallow. "Doesn't smell like crow food."

Finishing up whatever was in his mouth, after a big gulp from Gorsekit, he piped in. "Doesn't taste like crow food either."

"You didn't taste that… awful taste?" Eaglekit shook his head as he looked back at the other two.

Stagleap bit down on the area where the soot colored tom had bitten. "This fresh-kill is completely fine."

"But…" He tasted the bitterness in his mouth, his tongue touching the roof of his mouth a few times. Only a moment later his eyes widened as he realized where he had tasted this before.

_The winds from the sun-drowned-place, where Midnight told me what to do!_

"I'm going to see Barkface." Eaglekit looked at the two. "Just to check up and see that this isn't a sickness or something like that."

Before the two could say anything to the tom-kit, he darted away, making his way to Barkface. Only moments later did he find the medicine cat, who was looking through the herbs he carried with him.

"Barkface." Eaglekit walked up behind the medicine cat, clearly breaking him out of whatever work-trance the brown tom was in. "It happened again."

"Slow down, what happened?" Barkface turned to see the smaller cat wide eyes in front of him.

" _That_ thing." He tilted his head to emphasize what he meant. "This time I took a bite of my prey, and it tasted like the sun-drowned-place winds." He discreetly pointed towards the prey that Gorsekit was currently eating. "Stagleap and Gorsekit said it tasted normal, but when I took a bite out of it, it tasted _awful_."

"I see, follow me." Barkface walked past the tom, soon beckoning for him to follow with his tail. Just before he was able to ask where they were headed, Barkface spoke to him as if he knew his question. "Tallstar needs to hear about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on releasing this chapter, I had a small writers block.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> -Moonlight Talon of the Night


	8. Talks

Tallstar's pale yellow eyes were focused on the trail ahead of them. It seemed that the stars were merciful to Windclan these past few sunrises, providing both ideal kinds of weather for travel and plentiful prey to keep bellies full on the path.

"Did I ever tell you the tale of how I came to end up around these parts?" Purdy tilted his head to the taller black and white tom walked beside.

"You have told many tales from all walks of life." Tallstars eyes moved to the edge of his eyes to have the mottled dark brown tabby in his sight. "But you have not told that one in particular."

"Strange, I had thought I told you that adventure around the time I met you." His left ear flicked, annoyed at the fact that he forgot to tell a bit of past. "Well, I 'pose you don't mind if I tell ya?"

"Got nothing better to do than walking this beaten path." The black and white tom chuckled softly.

"If ya insist, then let me see where I should begin." The brown tom began to hum to himself as if he was trying to recollect the tale as they walked. "Well, I guess I'll start around the time of my second winter, I lived in a town somewhere along the road where your clan has come from."

"Was it by that twolegplace by the forest?" Tallstar asked, turning his head slightly to look at Purdy.

Purdys eyes closed for a moment before shaking his head. "I know where you speak of, but no, it was a bit farther down the road." Tallstar nodded at this response and allowed for the tom to continue his tale. "In this town, I remember the many cats that lived and traveled through. Some cats lived alone such as myself, while others formed their own organized groups."

"Is it quite common for that to occur?" Tallstar wondered. He knew that some rogues and loners formed their own groups, but he would never assume it to be a common occurrence.

"All the time, cats would form all sorts of groups based on what they knew." Purdy nodded. "There were many groups, such as collections of loners, healer communities, traveling caravans, the likes. Plenty of good cats among them." He looked up now. "Usually trying to survive like the rest of us in the towns."

"Sounds like a tough living." Tallstar thought aloud.

"It gets even tougher when gangs are formed." His nose scrunched up at the mere mention of gangs.

"Gangs?" Tallstar asked, tilting his head.

"How do I describe it… imagine your clans, but without your warrior code." Purdy explained to the best of his knowledge of the clans. "Groups of the nastiest rouges and loners joining forces to control the areas around dumpsters to keep their own clowders fed" He began, his tone filled with nothing but disgust. "Very cutthroat groups, they won't hesitate to claw up your pelt if you look at them the wrong way, but they usually collapse after their boss dies or if they don't like the new boss."

"I see."

"Anyways where was I?" Taking a moment to remember where he left off, his ears perked up as soon as he began to tell his tale. "Right It had been my second winter in the town, I was on my way back to my humble abode when I heard a ruckus, so I did what any normal cat would do and took a quick peek." He looked back at Tallstar. "I expected to see many things, but what I didn't expect to see was the most beautiful molly I'd ever lay my eyes upon."

"Really?"

"Not only that, but she was holding her own against two rouges, so I decided to lend a helping paw." He chuckled. "After the fight was over, she was mad at me, sayin how she could've handled it on her own." Tallstar couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "Her name was Liz, and she was far from home, 'parently a catcher had brought her here and she needed to get back home, so I offered to help her."

"Awfully kind of you." Tallstar joked, and Purdy let out a humored exhale.

"I admit, I was sweet on her, but I believe even you know how easy it is to fall for some cat at that age." He let out a hearty laugh and gave a friendly shove to the leader. "Traveling took a few months, mainly because I accidentally led us the wrong direction, but we met many good cats along the way, from displaced families to rouges and loners, we formed our own caravan of sorts living like a family." His smile slowly began to fade as he mentioned the caravan. "When we got to the home she always spoke about, we learned it was a collection of abandoned upwalker dens, and there we settled a home for us all."

"But not home for you?" Tallstar tilted his head.

Purdy simply nodded. "After a few months, I found myself longin for the open skies 'gain, and then I decided to travel once again once I said my 'byes." His eyes looked seemed to stare much farther than the path they walked on. "I traveled for a while, and after a while, I settled down around here and have been living here since. I thought about heading back to them, but I let what I thought what they would think of me from showing my face to them."

"I understand." Tallstar nodded. "I was much like that in my own youth, I had gone on my own adventure once before, and I met a few good cats while out there." He remembered the anxiety he had felt the days leading up to the return to Windclan. "and if it wasn't for my… good friend I would've probably never shown my face to my clan again. He had convinced me that I needed to be where my heart told me to be, and that was with my clan."

Purdy silently nodded, seemingly reflecting on what had been spoken between the two.

Only moments later would Runningpaw come up to Tallstar.

"Tallstar." The apprentice dipped her head to the leader. "Hickorynose has been voicing how his paws won't take him much further without a rest." She looked back at the two elders. "Stagleap suggested that they take a short rest."

Tallstar quickly scanned the surrounding area, and caught sight of a collection of bushes and trees that would provide adequate space for the clan to rest. "We can rest by the bushes over there, spread the word down the line, and tell Barkface and Deadfoot to meet with me."

Runningpaw nodded as she ran down the line, spreading the word of rest to the rest of the clan.

Tallstar stepped to the side and stood where he could see his clan turn towards the chosen resting spot, his eyes scanning over the clanmates that passed him by.

"You must tell me more of your adventures outside of the clan someday." Purdy halted beside the leader. "But right now, it looks like you have company." His tail pointed towards the medicine cat and deputy who were oncoming.

"Someday I will." He smiled, slowly turning to the medicine cat approaching. "Preferably over a freshly caught meal."

"Indeed." Chuckled Purdy, who nodded towards the healer and deputy as he passed them.

"What is it that you needed?" Deadfoot asked, his head tilting towards the leader.

"Deadfoot I need you to set up a watch, we will rest until the sun is halfway to dusk." His eyes looked at the deputy. "A few warriors on watch will make it so that we may rest in relative peace."

"On it." The black tom gave a half nod before quickly moving as quickly as his three paws would allow him. The deputy was quickly out of earshot.

"Barkface have you received any signs from our revered ancestors?"

The medicine cat shook his head. "They have yet to speak to me since we had passed the Highstones." He turned his head to look towards the clan. "However I feel it in my bones that our ancestors will deliver to us the aid we need."

"Do you believe Eaglekit will once again receive a message from the stars?"

"Perhaps, he is young and has yet to truly have a grasp of the myriad omens from Starclan." Barkface soon turned his head to the leader. "With the proper guidance, I know that he will be able to learn how to understand this blessing bestowed upon him."

"I have noticed since his first sign the young tom has often visited you." Tallstar stated, looking towards the clan. "He helps you with your tasks does he not?"

"Sometimes." He chuckled. "Eaglekit often comes for guidance, I was already an apprentice when I began to feel Starclans touch on me, it must be strange for a tom as young as him to have such a connection."

"Very well." Tallstar sat down, his head turning to the medicine cat. "You may continue with your duties, I believe Hickorynose needs something to soothe his aching joints."

"I'll see if that is the issue." Barkface gave a quick nod to the leader and began to walk away.

Tallstars eyes followed the medicine cat before landing on the deputy, who was quickly approaching.

"Sentries have been posted," Deadfoot reported, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Good. Now that is done, we should—" Tallstars ears perked up as he was cut off by a yawn coming from his deputy.

"My apologies." The black tom quickly excused himself, shaking his head and blinking rapidly before trying to refocus the conversation. "What is it that we should do?"

His eyes narrowed as he scanned over the deputy, only now noticing the exhaustion that hung heavily under the toms eyes. The posture of the deputy who stood still before him also showed obvious signs of weariness.

"Are you alright?" The leader asked his former apprentice.

"Just a tad bit tired from all this walking." Deadfoot quickly replied, his eyes not meeting the leaders.

"Have you been resting?"

"Only as much as I need to." The black tom vaguely answered, a quick nod following it.

"That does not answer the question my friend." Tallstar replied whilst turning his head in a manner akin to a father observing their son. "You'll do no good to the clan if you collapse mid patrol."

With a final sigh, the deputy relented, and spoke. "I have been standing alongside the night sentries since we had begun our travels once again." His head tilted down. "Remaining vigilant will protect our clan from danger."

"I understand." Tallstar nodded in agreement, but then added. "But you are but one cat, and that alone is undertaking a large burden yourself, especially when you have a whole clan at your back." Finally looking back towards the clan he spoke once more. "Rest up, it won't be long before we will be on the path again."

"Is that an order?" Joked Deadfoot whilst getting up.

"I'd prefer it not be an order from your clan leader, simply advice from your old mentor." Tallstar got up next to Deadfoot, humorously giving him a nudge. "Although if it gets you to rest, I will use the authority vested in me by our revered ancestors to make you rest."

The two let out hearty chuckles amongst themselves as the continued towards the clan. Upon arriving to the mass of cats scattered beneath the brush, the two parted ways as Tallstar remained towards the edge of the group whereas Deadfoot maneuvered his way through the crowd, Tallstar hoping that he would allow himself a break.

Of course, he would be allowed no such leisure, as was the life of a leader. From the group, he quickly caught sight of Barkface with the young Eaglekit, slowly but surely approaching in his direction.

A friendly smile formed on his face as he slowly awaited the two to reach him, his eyes focused on them and only them, his mind clear of all other thoughts.

As they approached him, Barkface dipped his head, and Eaglekit followed suit, the elder of the three dipped his head in acknowledgment. He quickly noticed the ruffled fur on the kit, upright as if he had been startled.

"I assume this isn't a simple passing to say hello." Tallstar had a feeling that this was no social call but made light of the situation.

"You are correct." Barkface nodded. "Eaglekit has had another sign."

"Really?" Tallstars ears perked up. "Do tell."

Eaglekit nodded and told him what he had seen. The ashen tom told vivid details of what he felt and what he saw. Some of the faint outlines that were described were recognizable to the two older toms, which further proved the gift that Eaglekit had.

"It seems like the stars beckon us towards the sun drowned place." Tallstar mulled over the sign.

"It was so real…" Eaglekit whispered, his eyes looking far past the leader.

"It is the tongue of our ancestors," Barkface told the kit. "Their signs and their omens are their way of guiding us."

"Does this happen to you often?" Eaglekits voice became more audible, as he stood up to look at the medicine cat.

"Only when the stars deem it necessary." Barkface nodded. "Like before they have entrusted us with their words, and you have delivered them to us."

Eaglekit spoke no more, but he was lost in his thoughts.

Tallstar looked up, to see the sun drawing closer and closer to the horizon. _We draw near to the destination that the stars have guided us to, but will our ancestors truly reveal themselves there?_ The black and white leader though back to the first sign, to the supposed starry badger. He knew she should put his faith in the stars above, but he could not help but worry. _I pray for the sake of our clan that this is no ruse, but truly a sign to our salvation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay in the post, life picked up a bit but hopefully ill be able to get back on track!


End file.
